


We are all idiots when we're in love.

by Squishy91



Series: My sterek world [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Happy Pack, M/M, Magic!Stiles, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy91/pseuds/Squishy91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is stiles going to act like an adult and talk to Derek about why they fought? <br/>No. <br/>Is stiles going to prank a coven of witches as a mature outlet for his frustration?<br/>You bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are all idiots when we're in love.

**Author's Note:**

> All of my sterek stories are the same characters/world. I just can't write a actual story with real chapters to save myself.

Ok so stiles shouldn't have put a fork in the microwave and he probably shouldn't have wrapped the aforementioned fork in aluminium foil first. The mixed bottle of volatile chemicals also inside the microwave was most likely over kill. But hey at least he put a full minute on the timer before the microwave starts so that's smart right? 

Ok well maybe,possibly, having more than a minute to get out of the house and be at a respectable alibi like distance would have been a smarter move.   
But if he had to say what the stupidest thing he did today was that would be fighting with Derek, storming out in a huff of self righteous rage and proceed to single handedly take out an entire coven. Himself. Alone. Because dammit Derek! Just because he's human does not mean he's weak! 

Stiles glanced back at the microwave fifty five seconds until it started. Right. Duck behind counter. Edge toward door. Keep eyes on other entrance. Step in cat's tail. 

Shit. 

A high pitched shrieking scream issued from his foot and as he jumped from the sound a large orange ball of murderous intent flew from the kitchen in the opposite direction. Huh a distraction. Cool. Stiles dashed along a hallway to the open back door. Voices could be heard further back inside the house as the cat caused a ruckus. 

Huh ruckus. Stiles grinned. He now knew what he'd say if anyone asked what he'd been doing today. Not antagonising witches. No siree. He was just causing a small slight cat related ruckus. Nothing sinister at all. 

Once in the backyard he sprinted for the back fence and vaulted over it in a single leap. Damn that was impressive. Well not to fancy gymnast werewolves with their supernatural hand eye coordination but for stiles it was a feat work a chocolaty reward. Quickly he finished closing the circle of magic that surrounded the house. As far as he knew no one else used magic quite like he did but that was ok. Stiles made it up as he went along. And it wasn't like he was doing anything like black arts. No he was just running a coven out of town by causing a ruckus. A small cat related ruckus. 

He probably wouldn't even mention the small acidic bomb in the microwave that will explode and fill the air with burning acid mist. No. Or the wards around the house that won't let the witches past and bounce any magic they fire at it back to them. No that isn't worth mentioning. Or even the clever little spell he originally created to prank Scott. Once a magical creature attacks the wards all of the air inside will be filled with magically enhanced eau de onion. Scott had complained of the smell for months. Two beautiful months. Derek had banned the use of that genius spell but fuck Derek. He wasn't here. He thought stiles was useless. Couldn't defend himself. That stiles would be useless in running a coven out of town after they'd attacked Isaac. 

“You're human stiles,” the teen muttered under his breath as he admired his spell work. “We can handle this stiles. Stay home stiles. Why not learn knitting so your not completely useless stiles!” 

Ok maybe Derek hadn't said the last bit but he might as well have. Although knitting could be fun. He could sit there making scarves and blankets and stab the pack with the needles. Maybe he should look into it. Could be relaxing. 

Stiles sauntered along the fence line until he came to the front of the house and he parked car one driveway over. He leant against the jeep as a loud explosion shook the house. Huh maybe there's a reason you don't microwave forks. Just common sense really. As the screaming started a car pulled up next to the jeep and half the pack got out. 

Derek leant against the jeep beside stiles as Erica, Boyd and Isaac crowded around. No one said anything. Just quietly admired stiles' handy work. Which was probably smart considering stiles was really annoyed at Derek and Derek was most likely supremely pissed. And no one likes it when mum and dad are fighting. 

Within moments three women and a young man raced from the house only to come up against an invisible barrier. The man actually sprinted right into it and flew back landing on his arse. 

“Oh seven of ten,” stiles pulled out a bag of cookies he'd liberated from the kitchen. “Would be ten but you stuck the landing.” 

Erica stole a cookie and munched thoughtfully as the red eyed witches started throwing spells at the barrier. “Onion spell?”

“Oh no,” stiles faked innocence. “Our almighty alpha banned the use of onion spell, would I ever do something if been expressly told not to do?”

He heard the muttered “yes” come from Isaac and smirked.

He watched as the coven began to give up falling to the ground in exhaustion and glaring at the relaxed group observing them. 

Stiles checked his watch. “Two minutes since the explosion,” he stepped forward waving a cookie at the beaten coven. “And you're already giving up?” 

“Explosion?” Derek finally decided to comment but stiles decided he wasn't gracious enough to reply so he ignored him. 

“Really? Why would you attack my friend, my pack, and not even fight?” Stiles chewed disdainfully on a cookie, store bought ugh, as he continued. “I mean really. Did you even look into the area before you came barging in attacking people? What made you think that was very smart?”

“He's a werewolf,” coughed the man. “He deserves to die. He pretends to be human but he's a monster.”

Stiles smiled sadly. “He tried to make a joke didn't he?” He shook his head full of remorse. “I mean he has one but his sense of humour is an acquired taste.”

“He's a monster!” Spat one of the women her face twisted in hate. 

“Oh no now there you are wrong,” stiles threw a hand over his shoulder indicating the people behind him. “They are werewolves yes but they aren't monsters. Isaac is just a big cuddly puppy.” He grinned as he squatted down to their level, but it wasn't by any means a friendly smile. “I, on the other hand, am human and do you know what that means?” 

The coven shared an unsure glance before shaking their heads slowly. Afraid. 

“I made the choice,” the grin turned predatory. “I chose to be a monster.”

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

It was a few hours after stiles had finished his psycho killer display and make the coven swear a blood oath to never hurt his pack, anyone in beacon hills or to come back that stiles was chatting to a very pregnant Kira about the pros and cons of learning to knit while studiously ignoring Derek as he hovered at the edges of the room. 

“I really think it could be fun,”stiles laughed. “Plus I can stab people with knitting needles!” 

“Oh stiles,” Kira grinned at his enthusiasm. “You know you'll get bored of it before you even finish a scarf!”

“Yes but then I can teach Isaac to knit and he can have an endless supply of scarves!”

Isaac stopped on his way through the lounge room heading for the stairs. “Is it hard?” 

Kira laughed and pushed him towards the stairs as she left the room. But not before giving stiles a meaningful look. Ugh. He's in trouble again. Dammit. 

Derek sat beside him on the couch and pulled stiles feet into his lap. It was domestic and nice. And of course stiles had to ruin it. 

“So still pissed at me?”

“No.”

“Oh really? That doesn't seem like you. Your usually pissed for weeks when I go against direct alpha orders.” Stiles stared at Derek's face but he was just smiling at the tv. Apparently cooking shows made Derek smile. 

“I'm not mad stiles.” Derek's fingers began rubbing circles along stiles legs in an unconscious movement. 

“Sure you aren't,” stiles snorted. “How much trouble am I in?” 

Derek smiled at him and pulled stiles closer to give him a gentle kiss on the lips. The kind of sweet chaste kiss that melted hearts. So full of love and affection that anyone who saw it would know they were in love. 

The bastard. 

“You're not in any trouble stiles.” Derek smiled again and went back to watching the tv like nothing had happened. 

Which it did. Stiles remembered the huge fight about the soft and squishy human staying home while his strong boyfriend protected him. And stiles remembered telling him in no uncertain terms that he could look after himself. And then causing a ruckus with a cat who belonged to some witches stiles had been expressly ordered to stay away from. 

Stiles wasn't crazy, well not that kind of crazy, he knew these things had happened so why was Derek acting so calm and happy dammit? Ok yeah stiles may have overreacted by storming of and setting a bomb in the covens house when Derek was just trying to keep him safe. And yeah he probably should have talked about it like an adult instead of getting so pissed. But dammit why wasn't Derek angry anymore?

Was this one of those bad news tactics? Forgive him for this and then give him bad news? Shit. What could the bad news be? Everyone was ok. He'd talked to his dad earlier. Fuck. Did Derek want to break up with him? No he's being way to affectionate for that. Was he going to use this as blackmail the next time stiles was pissed? 

Derek snorted and got up heading for the kitchen. 

Oh. 

“Fuck you Derek! That's evil man!” Stiles jumped up chasing him into the kitchen. Derek was laughing hard now back to the bench and curled forward with the force of his laughter. “What the hell? How did I even get tricked by that?! I thought…”

Derek pulled him in for a hug but stiles stayed stiff in his arms. Was he really that easy to play? Psychological warfare was not usually Derek's forte. 

Cmon stiles you are supposed to be the smart one!

“We are all idiots when we're in love.” Derek grinned at stiles before kissing him tenderly making him grin in response. “Even you.”


End file.
